


Vice-Versa

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It's torture smelling you and not being able to touch you.  You're not allowed to go away anymore."





	Vice-Versa

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Bruno didn’t like sleeping alone. He never did, and that was why he always had a beautiful woman in his bed. Those times had definitely changed but Bruno still hated sleeping alone. Now he had Margaret sleeping next to him. While he traveled around the country, he tried to call home every night. It was a strange thing for him, needing her as much as he did. Tonight he was home, sleeping in his own bed. He was used to all the sights, smells, and sounds. Toys on the floor, Hamburger Helper, cartoons, and baby powder. Domesticity amazed him. There was just one problem…Margaret was gone.

The Vice-President of the United States was in Europe for eight days and his senior assistant had escorted him. A part of her was overjoyed as she was used to being left behind for all the good trips. Another part of her was worrisome; there were two kids at home who needed mommy. Bruno told her to go, that he had the kids covered. He knew that didn’t make Margaret feel better so he promised to call Isabel if things got too tough.

That got her on the plane after she covered five-year-old Brian and 21-month-old Theadora in kisses. Bruno wanted to be covered in kisses too. He didn’t care if Leo McGarry stood there giving him the death glance. Saying goodbye to Margaret properly was important to him. All of Leo’s staffers stared at them. Most were past Bartlet staffers who couldn’t get enough of seeing the pitbull political strategist with a baby strapped to his chest and a soon to be kindergartener holding his hand. They all waved goodbye as mommy got on Air Force Two and now Bruno was alone.

She had been gone four days and he had not called Isabel yet. The kids were ecstatic to have daddy to themselves. He was not quite used to dirty diapers and dirty clothes but Bruno thought he was handling it with grace and intellect, as he handled everything. Brian and Teddy were sound asleep now and he sat in the den with a healthy glass of bourbon and a cigarette. His laptop was open on the coffee table, CSPAN on low volume on TV. In a half hour, Cactus Flower would be on TCM. It was one of Margaret’s favorite films. If he watched it, he might feel that she was closer. It would be the silliest thing he had ever done.

He grabbed his ringing cell phone from the table along with his glass of bourbon.

“Hey baby. Where are you tonight?”

“We got to Rome about four hours ago. Tomorrow is our free day.”

The Second Lady insisted if her husband was gone longer than three days that he schedule a free day in the middle of his trip to rest. It drove Leo bananas and knowing that made Bruno smile.

“Whatever will you do?” he asked.

“Relax. We’re going out for lunch tomorrow and I definitely want to go to a few museums and churches. Did I tell you that I am going to meet the Pope?”

“Tell him your baby daddy said hello.”

“That’s so funny I forgot to laugh.”

“I thought it was a good one.” Bruno said.

“Do we need to have another conversation about that sense of humor of yours?”

“I miss you.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. So do the kids.”

“I talked to Brian yesterday. He is happy having you there all day…I should leave home more often.”

“Its not home when you're gone.”

“Ditto. What's happening there?”

“Lots of cartoons and Hamburger Helper. We’ve read some Berenstain Bears books and Teddy tried to use the potty. If the rain holds off, I want to take them to the Mall tomorrow. I miss you.”

“You said that already.”

“It was worth reiterating. Tell me what you are wearing right now.”

“What? Does that matter?”

“To me it does. Tell me Marnie.”

“Um, your dingy sweatpants and tee shirt.”

“Oh yeah. Which tee shirt?”

“The really old Tulane tee shirt with the hole in it.”

“Terrific. Is your hair up or down?”

“Bruno…”

“Please, indulge me.”

“Its in a ponytail.”

“Your neck is accessible…I love it.”

“You're being bad. Stop it.”

“The kids are asleep; I'm allowed to be bad.”

“What would you do to me if I were home?” Margaret asked.

“See that.” Bruno laughed. “You tell me to stop and then ask me something like that. That’s unfair.”

“You started it. Tell me.”

“I don’t want to get myself started. I might not be able to stop. Lets just say that the headboard would have a bad night. You know, its almost ridiculous how much our sheets smell like you.”

“Our sheets.” She whispered.

“Yes, our sheets. Its torture smelling you and not being able to touch you. You're not allowed to go away anymore.”

“Looks like you're getting a taste of what its like to be me.”

“When I'm gone does your stomach constantly hurt?” he asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“And your groin aches?”

“No, but I can see how yours definitely would.”

“I have a feeling I should be offended by that statement woman.”

“Nah.”

Margaret laughed and Bruno closed his eyes. He could imagine the look of gaiety on her face, in her eyes. He drank more bourbon.

“I love you Marnie.”

“I love you too. Kiss the kids for me.”

“I will. Is it really another four days before you come home?”

“Yes. The time is going to fly.”

“Its crawling thus far.” He complained.

“You really miss me, huh?”

“I've never been in this house without you. This is one precedent I do not want to start.”

“How much time will we have together when I get back?” she asked.

“As much as you want.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Very much so. Isabel said she would take the kids for a long weekend.”

“I want to spend time with my babies before you ship them off to get your jollies.”

“My jollies?” he asked, laughing. “I am so appalled that that’s all you think I want.”

“It’s a little bit of what you want though, isn’t it?”

“Oh it’s a lot baby. I promise you that. You should go…what time is it over there?”

“Almost two a.m. I hate to let you go. I miss your voice.”

“We will be here tomorrow. Is this what it feels like to have a family of your own?”

“Everyday. Oh God, did you water my plants? You know that Prudence gets a full cup every other day and Kyle gets a half cup everyday. And you cannot do it at night Bruno because plants sleep like humans and they will drown. Oh, and you really have to talk to them. At least say hello so they are not lonely while I'm gone. They are used to lots of affection.”

“I've stuck to the watering schedule you so graciously taped to the refrigerator. I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Are you talking to them?” Margaret asked.

“I can't talk to plants Marnie. I have Brian and Teddy talking up a storm to them. They will still be alive when you return home.”

“They better be or you are in deep trouble. I love you.”

“Love you too baby. Call me tomorrow?”

“I promise. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Bruno closed his phone, finishing the last of his liquor. Sighing, he closed the laptop and turned off the TV. It was a long day and the bed was calling him. The sheets that always smelled like Red Door were beckoning him like a seductive woman. Bruno turned out the lights, checked the windows, doors, and the alarm system. Then he walked by the plants.

“Goodnight Prudence; goodnight Kyle. Margaret will be home soon. Just don’t die before then, OK?”

***


End file.
